the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
Growing Around Episodes: Detention Hoppers
Yet another episode Written by The Pizza Man. Just kidding, It was Mr Enter Detention Hoppers Script Timmy is walking up to the Dunn house. He opens the door to find Sally talking on the phone Timmy: Hey, I'm home! Are you we ready to—? Sally: over the phone Yeah. Uh-huh. I get it. Are you sure you can't... Alright fine! angrily hangs up the phone Timmy: What's up? Sally: Robert and Linda got detention... again! I mean come on! Timmy: B-but the trip to Wacky World. We've been planning it for weeks! What do you think they're in for? Sally: folded I don't know, but it better be good, like they should have trapped their teacher's car in gellitan or something... flashback cut to Robert and Linda in class, struggling to do their work. Linda and Robert each have a worksheet on their desks Robert:to Linda To you know what Mr. Marvin's super powers are? Linda: back No, do you know what color Princess Aribella's dress is? see that Linda's worksheet is actually a page from a children's coloring book Kathy: And remember, if you don't finish, you'll have to bring them home. Robert: Whispering Wait... Timmy was planning a trip to Wacky World today... and there's no way we can finish it here. Linda: I can't fail again, Robbie! If only there were more hours in school. Then we could get our work done! Robert: Wait, there is. What if we got detention? They wouldn't have a choice but to give us more time. Linda: You're a genius! But how are we going to get detention? Robert: I've got an idea. Shouts Um... Ms. Kathy? Kathy: Yes, Robert? Robert: You look fat. Kathy: sternly WHAT!? Robert: Linda thinks so too. flashback to Sally and Timmy at home. Sally is angrily tapping her foot down, while Timmy is pacing back and forth Sally: Well... I suppose we could go without them? Timmy: No, I wanted to go to the amusement park with my parents. I'm not going to let the school stop that. Sally: Why don't we just wait until tomorrow? Timmy: Whiney Cuz I want to go now! Sally: Me too. But the last time we tried to get Robbie and Linda out of detention, they tried to make us do a lot of icky paperwork. Timmy: Right, right. But we won't need to do that if we don't ask. Sally: Shocked What are you saying? Timmy: Sally, we're gonna bust them out! Sally: How do you plan on doing that? Timmy: It's easy... cut to a blueprint style, that showcases how this break-in is supposed to go Timmy: We know that the detention hall is in the basement of the school, behind a locked door. The school is also filled with a lot of security, from cameras to guard dogs, and a special ninja patrol. Sally: That sounds complicated Timmy: Pulling something like this off usually is. But I've got a fool proof plan. We use a time machine to bring back a T-rex and a rocket launcher. I'll ride this out front to distract the guards. Meanwhile you take a helicopter and go on the ceiling. It's not going to be important so you can let it crash when you jump out of it. Sally: Uh-huh. Timmy: Now, with an explosion in the background you'll have to use a laser to break through the ceiling door— cut back to reality, with Sally and Timmy looking over the blueprints on a dining room table. Sally looks up at Timmy Sally: It's a nice plan Timmy, but I noticed one teeny-tiny problem with it: time machines kind of... don't exist. Timmy: Hmmm, you're right. T-Rex's take way too long to train anyway. I guess we'll just have to wing it. Sally: And I've got the perfect outfit for it! dashes out of the room and runs back in with the Kittygirl costume from Super-Liar Sally Timmy: Nah, you probably shouldn't wear Robert's costume. Especially since Halloween is coming up soon. Besides, I've got a better idea. car slowly pulls up to the school in the evening glow. The camera shows one of the doors. Timmy opens it dressed in a Men in Black suit. He puts on some sunglasses and both Sally and Timmy start walking towards the school in slow motion. Until Sally trips. Sally: Why are we wearing sunglasses at 4 in the evening? Timmy: down Because they look cool... Sally: up Robert and Linda better be grateful for what we're doing. cut to Robert and Linda in detention. They're relaxed and trying to do their work Robert: It's so nice being here. It's peaceful and quiet and I can just get my work done. Linda: Yeah, I know what you mean. But seriously, what color is Princess Aribella's dress? Robert: Was that the mermaid? Linda: No, it was the one with the genie... I think. I'll just look it up. enters the room with a CD player Kathy: Ugh, why is it so quiet and stuffy in here!? We've got to liven this place up! Linda: No, it's okay! We'll be happy working here quietly... Kathy: I might be mad, but that doesn't mean I hate you guys. Now let's turn this up with some Eternity Forever! Robert: Oh-no... turns on the CD player, and a boyband-sounding song starts playing CD Player: I saw you one day in a crowded place!/Couldn't help but notice your pretty face! Robert: Aaagh! Kathy: Estatic Karaoke! That's a great idea Robert, come on! cut to Sally and Timmy climbing a rope against a brick wall Timmy: Ugh, this bites. I hate climbing! Sally: You're such a grown-up! Timmy: I am not! Sally: Then race me to the top! continues to struggle Timmy: Gah, how's a grappling hook supposed to hold us if I can't hold myself up? looks down Sally: What grappling hook? Timmy: up The grappling hook at the end of the rope. Sally: What grappling hook at the end of the rope? Timmy: So... there's no grappling hook? Sally: Nope, I just tossed a rope up and started climbing. Timmy: Then how is the rope being held up? rope falls. There's a beat as Sally and Timmy look at each other in fear, and then they fall down below. Sally hits the ground first, and then there's a loud sound effect as Timmy lands on her see Timmy sitting on top of Sally Timmy: Hey, you broke my fall. Thanks! Sally: I hate you right now. Timmy: off of Sally Well maybe if you knew what you were doing we'd be in the school by now! Sally: herself off You know what, find your own way into the school. Timmy: Fine! I will! cut back to the detention hall CD Player & Kathy: Knew you'd be my girl, knew you'd be my world/Your beautiful eyes, and your beautiful shoe! Robert: I'm not singing that. Kathy: Oh come on, it's fun! Singing You'd be the mate of my sole, a perfect pair, just me and you! Robert: Um... what about Linda? Linda: Oh no, don't drag me into this! I've got work to do! Kathy: Wow, you're right Robbie. She really needs to lighten up. But I've got just the cure for that! starts tying a blindfold on Linda Pin the tail on the donkey! Robert: Ms. Kathy, please. Can you just let us do our work? starts spinning Linda around Kathy: You're being a spoil sport Robbie! And there ain't no spoil sports in a Kathy party! places a donkey tail in Linda's hands Robert: Oh, so we're having a party now. Where are the snacks? pulls a cylander out of a bag while Linda starts wandering away. She hands it towards Robert, while Linda starts dizzily wandering around the room Kathy: I am glad you asked. Open up! opens the cylander, only to be shot with a bunch of confetti. The camera holds on him, annoyed and convered in the mess until we hear Linda crash in the background. The camera shows on her, but she accidently pinned the tail on the back of her skirt. A second later a book falls down on her head cut to the hallways of the school. Timmy seems to be covered in some terrible odor and bits and pieces of toilet paper. He catches up to Sally Sally: her nose Good lord, what happened to you? Timmy: I managed to open up the sewers. I followed them for a bit, and after a brief spat with a crocodile, I came up through one of the toilets. Today has not been a good day. get a beat Timmy: How'd you get in here? Sally: I... um... used the front door. has a shocked reaction and we get a silly spring sound. This is interrupted by the sound of a dog barking Sally: Frightened It's the guard dog! What do we do!? looks around the school hallway until he sees an open locker Timmy: Quick, in there! both run in there and shut the door. They cower as the barking gets louder and louder. We cut to the vicious guard dog sniffing around. It gets closer and closer to the locker. Tension builds until he sniffs the locker. His eyes get bloodshot with the cracking sound and he whimpers away Timmy: Wow, that was close. Now how do we get out of here? eyes widen as they begin to panic and rapidly bang on the door to try to escape cut back to the dention hall. Both Robert and Linda look worse for the wear due to Kathy's party. Parts of them are splashed with paint, they're covered in streamers and confetti. One of Linda's earrings is even missing. Kathy: Golly jee! I almost forgot the hats! You can't have a party without hats! puts a party hat on each of their heads, and the strings snap them. Then there's a knock on the door Kathy: I wonder what that could be? Kathy walks towards the door, Robert and Linda look at each other nervously. Kathy: It's here! turns around and we see that she's got a large cake. We see the words on it are "happy birthday Kathy" Robert: Wait, it's your birthday? Kathy: Faux-innocently Is it? I had no idea... Well, since it is my birthday let's dig in to the cake! places the cake in front of both Robert and Linda Linda: But... how do you eat cake without a fork? Kathy: Like this! pushes both of their faces into the cake and Linda look at each other. Robert spits some cake out of his mouth Robert: Maybe this was a bad idea? Linda: You think!? hear another cake squish sound. We cut to see Kathy has also dove face first into the cake and is eating it cut to see Sally with a stephascope, trying to crack what appears to be a safe. Sally: Come on, come on! We're never going to get out parents out of here if I can't get this safe open! waltzes by and it's revealed that Sally's trying to safe crack a locker. It's implied that Timmy has cleaned himself off Timmy: Um... Sally, that's a locker. looks at it and blushes Sally: Uh... I know that. I was just getting into the spirit of things. hear the dog start barking Timmy: Looks like you're not the only one! Come on, let's go! grabs Sally by the arm and they begin running throughout the school halls. The dog's barking gets louder and louder too. Eventually Timmy stops both of them before they hit... laser tripwires? Sally: Oh come on! When did the school get laser tripwires! Timmy: Well, at least we know our taxes are going to something. a bark, they turn around to see the dog approaching them, growling cut back once again to the detention hall. Kathy is painting Linda's face Kathy: There, you're a lion! looks in her pocket mirror to see that she looks nothing like a lion. The paint is all globbed around Kathy: And Robbie, how does a butterfly sound? paint brush goes closer and closer to Robert's face as he cowers. Robert: Alright Kathy! I—I'm sorry! Kathy: What do you mean? Robert: I'm sorry I ruined your birthday by calling you fat! Linda: Yeah me too! Please stop! It's going to take me a week to fix my make-up. Kathy: What are you two talking about? This has been the best birthday I've ever had! Robert: Wait, what? Kathy: My parents don't get into this party thing at all. I mean, I can push them into the cake and they won't eat it. Linda: Blushing What... I just like chocolate. Kathy: And Robbie, you're the best apple bobber I've ever seen! Your kids are so lucky Robert: Our kids? Timmy: mental voice Oh we are going to have so much fun at Wacky Land today! hear Sally and Timmy scream from outside Robert: Our kids! cut to see the dog licking Timmy and Sally on the face. Robert, Linda, and Kathy run out there to see them. Kathy: Oh, one of the teachers must have left her dog here. Linda: Sally, Timmy, what are you guys doing here? shows Sally and Timmy still being licked Sally: We came here to rescue you to go to the amusement park! But it looks like we became captured ourselves! Kathy: Wait... you got detention when your kids wanted to take you to the amusement park. turns around angrily at Linda and Robert Kathy: Does this mean what I think it does? Linda: of shame Yes. Yes it does. We're— camera shows Kathy hugging Linda Kathy: Yes! Yes! Yes! You wanted to ask me if I wanted to come with you guys to Wacky Land, right? Robert: Yeah... um... Timmy, is that okay? Timmy: The more the merrier... now get this dog off of me! Linda: But what about the assignment? My grades!? Kathy: Winking Oh I think throwing the most awesomest birthday party ever is worth a few A's. breathes a sigh of relief Kathy: I can't wait to tell the other teachers about it! and Linda nervously look at each other Episode Details Mr Enter said on DeviantART "Well, this was a real challenge. Actually a bunch of them. This is primarily a comedy driven episode, and I challenged myself to do homage. Homage to what? Heist movies. Also, can I do a good version of a "torture" episode? So, yeah, this one was tough. And I might not be out of the woods here because this kind of thing may need a lot of rewrites."